


Overwatch Story Idea Dump

by Damon_Baird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Baird/pseuds/Damon_Baird
Summary: Overwatch Info/Story Ideas I have





	1. Basic Information

**Alphabetical Name Reveal**

Ana - Ana Amari

Bastion - SST Laboratories Siege Automation E54

Brigitte - Brigitte Lindholm

D.Va - Hana Song

Doomfist - Akande Ogundimu

Genji - Genji Shimada

Hanzo - Hanzo Shimada

Junkrat - Jamison Fawkes

Lucio - Lucio Correia dos Santos

McCree  - Jesse McCree

Mei - Mei-Ling Zhou

Mercy - Angela Ziegler

Moira - Moira O'Deorain

Orisa - Orisa

Pharah - Fareeha Amari

Reaper - Unknown(Gabriel Reyes)

Reinhardt - Reinhardt Wilhelm

Roadhog - Mako Rutledge

Soldier:76 - Unknown(Jack Morrison)

Sombra - Unknown

Symmetra - Satya Vaswani

Torbjorn - Torbjorn Lindholm

Tracer - Lena Oxton

Widowmaker - Amelie Lacroix

Winston - Winston

Wrecking Ball - Hammond

Zarya - Aleksandra Zaryanove

Zenyatta - Tekhartha Zenyatta

 

**Age Youngest To Oldest**

Orisa - 1 Month

Wrecking Ball - 14

D.Va - 19

Zenyatta - 20

Brigitte - 23

Junkrat - 25

Lucio - 26

Tracer - 26

Symmetra - 28

Zarya - 28

Winston - 29

Bastion - 30

Sombra - 30

Mei - 31

Pharah - 32

Widowmaker - 33

Genji - 35

McCree - 37

Mercy - 37

Hanzo - 38

Moira - 48

Roadhog - 48

Torbjorn - 57

Ana - 60

Reinhardt - 61

Soldier:76 - Unknown

Reaper - Unknown

 

**Roles**

_Tanks_

D.Va

Orisa

Reinhardt

Roadhog

Winston

Wrecking Ball

Zarya

_Damage_

Bastion

Doomfist

Genji

Hanzo

Junkrat

McCree

Mei

Pharah

Reaper

Soldier:76

Sombra

Symmetra

Torbjorn

Tracer

Widowmaker

_Support_

Ana

Brigitte

Lucio

Mercy

Moira

Zenyatta


	2. Unique Ship Names

DoomGenji - Doomfist x Genji  
McDoomfist - McCree x Doomfist  
ReapFist - Reaper x Doomfist  
DoomBra - Doomfist x Sombra  
DoomRacer - Doomfist x Tracer  
DoomRat - Doomfist x Junkrat  
DooMei - Doomfist x Mei  
WidowFist - Widowmaker x Doomfist  
Doom. Va - Doomfist x D. Va  
(Lots of other Doomfist X Hero)  
McGenji - McCree x Genji  
CyborgGoth - Genji x Reaper  
Deja-Ryu - Tracer x Genji  
Shimadacest - Hanzo x Genji  
CyborgBunny - D. Va x Genji  
GenCy - Genji x Mercy  
GenYatta - Genji x Zenyatta  
McShimadacest - Genji x McCree x Hanzo  
High Boom - McCree x Junkrat  
McHanzo - McCree x Hanzo  
McMercyKill - McCree x Mercy x Reaper  
Amaricest - Pharah x Ana  
Reaper76 - Reaper x Soldier:76  
Black Bombshell - Reaper x Junkrat  
MercyKill - Mercy x Reaper  
SpiderByte - Widowmaker x Sombra  
Timebomb - Tracer x Junkrat  
Sonic Boom - Lucio x Tracer  
Speedy Recovery - Mercy x Tracer  
Healing Arrow - Hanzo x Mercy  
Meihem - Mei x Junkrat  
Boombox - Junkrat x Lucio  
BunnyRibbit - Lucio x D. Va  
OverDads - Reinhardt x Soldier:76  
Mekanic - D. Va x Zarya  
AngelBunny - Mercy x D. Va


End file.
